Pokemon Academe
by uponelevel
Summary: Spero, a new pokemon trainer, is accepted into a school in Hoenn specified into educating people into being pokemon trainers, it's name is Pokemon Academe. He will meet new people that will become his friends, as well as enemies, but over-all a great experience awaits him. If not for something disastrous to befall him and everyone in Hoenn.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Introduction.

There is a vast world that we live in that is filled with life. Whether it be from ourselves or our family and friends. Even the trees and plants surrounding us, but there is another life in this world we live in and that life is the creatures we know as...Pokemon!

Pokemon are spectacular beings that bear amazing powers. Humans catch pokemon in pokeballs and keep them. A few of us have pokemon as pets, while other people research them. Most of us however, train pokemon to compete in pokemon battles. We always see them as our friends however, some people see them as a tool of war and destruction. One group of people particularly known for this is team rocket.

I myself, strive to become the best trainer the world has ever seen! My name is Spero, and I am a 12 year old boy! What more, I plan to go to the most advanced facility for helping trainers pursue their dreams, Pokemon Academe! The academe has four different classes: Novi class, the starter class, Intermedia, the next step up, Provectus, a class that's full of pros, and lastly the best of all classes Sacra. I aim to be the best trainer that place has ever seen, and I will achieve that!


	2. Episode one

Episode one: Rise and Shine

The sun rises up in the horizon, The pidgey begin to chirp. I wake up and jump out of my bed, I couldn't help myself, because today is the day I go to Pokemon Academe. I live in Kanto, so it was hard to get permitted to go since the academe is in Hoenn. After a while though, my parents, (who are sort of stinking rich) managed to get the director to let me in!

I look out the window and look at the big pool I have, and I get the urge to swim. I have no time for that now, so I get dressed and race down the stairs, where I see a certain girl that was a really good friend of mine since I was a child with her faithful companion, meowth, (she is the daughter of one of the maids, so we got a chance to hang out a lot. The maid has a son as well but, he's not with her often). "Spero-" she said nervously, "why- why do you have to go Spero!?" she breaks down, "I thought we would be here and be happy, the both of us together!" Seeing her like this made me feel sorrow. The meowth stares at me with its eyes gleaming. I call out her name to calm her, "Amicitia, please- I" she gets up before I finish my statement, "no, it's ok, I'm being really rude to you- I just wish we could be together forever, that's all..." she starts to cry, realizing this she runs away, meowth simply turns back to look at me, and runs away with her."Amicitia! wait!" I followed her through the big corridors, until I reached one specific hall, the hall had the picture of the meowth and Amicitia. It made me remember the first time we met...

I was only five years old, I really didn't have any people to call my "friends". The only "friends" I had were kids from a nearby neighborhood that were just interested in the money than myself. Every day they would tell me to bring the money my parents had gave me in order for them to continue being my friends. I would always meet up with them in a local plaza. One day, I didn't bring the money at all, and they got angry. One of them got a pokeball out of his pocket, "what do you mean you didn't bring your money today?! Do I have to teach you what undeserving people like you get?!" He threw the pokeball and out came a growlithe. The kid looked at me in the eyes and kicked me to the floor, no one else was around to see." Well, don't you have a pokemon Mr. Richy?!" I shook my head, because my parents didn't want me to have a pokemon at a young age. The kid laughed, "ok, your body will make a great punchingbag then! growlithe use tackle on him!" the pokemon obeyed his orders, the tackle hit me in the stomach, he didn't show signs of stopping. "Alright then! growlithe, finish him off with ember!" Then suddenly I saw her, a girl about my age jumped in front of the ember attack, falling in the ground soon after. The kid was mad, " what the heck you crazy girl! So you want to get punished by me too, then that's fine by me!" The girl stood up and looked at me, "are you Spero?" I nodded, she smiled, "I've been looking for you, my name is Amicitia!" She looked at the boy with the growlithe, " you! How could you hurt someone like this?!" The boy laughed, "we were just playing, but since you butted in I guess you can play too! Growlithe, ember!" Amicitia, closed her eyes in fright, the growlithe opened its mouth almost firing, if not for something that made the growlith stop. Cutting sounds was surrounded in our ears, a meowth had come and saved us by using fury swipes on the growlithe. Me and Amicitia walked back to the manor, where my parents and her mom waited for us. They were worried sick, apparently Amicitia just left out the house looking for me. My parents so grateful for the meowth and Amicitia, they allowed them to come into the manor any time, as well as making a portrait of them. From that day forward me and Amicitia were the best of friends.

I smile, it's nice remembering good memories, I look up and see Amicitia right next to me. I suppose with the flash back I just had I hadn't noticed she was there. "Sure is nice remembering memories huh Spero." I nod, "it sure is." The halls were very lifeless, as if they too were sad I was leaving. Amicitia looks at me, "you know what Spero, I made a decision! I'm going to Pokemon Academe with you too!" I sigh, "but Amicitia, it was hard enough for me to get it, how are you going to get in too?" she smirks, "you'll see!" she runs off, I decide not to follow, whatever she is about to do is crazy, so I'll just not. The meowth however, stayed here, it looks at me, a determined look is in its eyes, as if it already knew she was going with me. Soon enough Amicitia runs back to me, "Ok, I'm in!" I fell into shock and surprise, "what?! but how?! not that I'm not happy about it but- how?!" Amicitia chuckles a bit, "well I should've mentioned earlier but my brother goes to Pokemon Academe and siblings get priority!" she winks at me. I laugh uncontrollably, "so- l-looks like we are gonna be together forever huh? what luck, your brother may not be around much but he sure is helpful! hahaha!" We continue to laugh for a while until one of the butlers calls for breakfast. I rush downstairs but on the way down I ask Amicitia how exactly she got in, she responds happily and with a grin, "well he is in the Provectus class, it's one of the best classes! Since he is doing really well they expect the same of me so they let me in, I just called them to let them know!" I stop going down the stair case ," does your brother know your coming?" Her grin slowly disappears, "no, I'd rather not let him know I'm coming, He sort of- never mind..." She quickly goes back to her normal happy self, "well lets go before the food gets cold!"

one thing just doesn't make sense to me...who is her brother? and what is he?


	3. Episode two

Episode 2: a new friend in the making

We got into the main dining room, and there my parents were waiting for me, "Spero!" my father yelled from across the dining room, "sit down and eat with us one last time, you too Amicitia." We sat down and ate something our chefs call, "steak with sparked oran berries", this just so happen to be my favorite dish. Meowth, yet again looks at me, it almost seems like it wants to tell me something, My thought is interrupted by my father saying something, "Spero! Do you know how long this family has been training pokemon?" I only nod to make time pass quicker, my dad continues, "Yes, as the stone family we have trained pokemon and made companies and looks where we are! your older brother Steven has become the pokemon league champion once, I expect the same of you Spero!" Amicitia, noticing how bored I was already of him talking to me, presented a question, "Mr. Stone, may I ask why you made a branch of Devon here in Kanto, isn't there fierce competition like Silph Co.?" My father simply laughs, "well Amicitia, like a pokemon battle you must make the right moves and believe that you will win, that is why."

I finished eating my breakfast by then and ran back up the stairs and ran into my room, Meowth follows me. I get the luggage I have prepared the day before and walk out of my room, I took one final look at it, then I left. Amicitia yet again surprises me with her presence, "you sure are going to miss this place huh?" I nod, "sure am, anyways it's time to go." Amicitia heads to the direction of her room to get her stuff. I move out, and walk by the corridors I'm so used to now. I take one last look at the portrait of Amicitia and meowth, meowth yet again looks at me. I know it will just waste my time but I crouched down, "meowth, you want to tell me something don't you? but It's difficult since you're a pokemon." The meowth nibbles at my sleeve and pulling it too , signaling it wants me to follow it somewhere.

I follow meowth, we went down the stairs and into the back of the manor, where the pool was. I thought to myself "(this doesn't make sense, first of all meowth hates water for all I know and there's nothing special here..." meowth then went a bit further into some bushes, was there something in there? I follow it and there I see what it wanted me to see, an egg in the bushes. I pick it up, the egg was riddled with a rose pattern. Meowth seems pleased that it finally got to show me the egg. I rush back inside to where my father was, "father, do you have an incubator anywhere?" my father seemed confused, "an incubator? have you found an egg somewhere Spero?" I nodded, "yes, and I want to make sure it will hatch safely" I hand the egg over to him, he seemed very interested, "my, it seems not too often I see one of these eggs in the wild. Nevertheless it's almost going to hatch it seems. " I get excited, "are you serious?!" My father nods, " yes, and I think you should take it with you." he hands the egg back to me, " but father, what if I break it?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, it'll be fine, now hurry on to the limo, we need to get to the airport quickly." Then I noticed that I had forgotten all about Pokemon Academe, I get my luggage and hold the egg tightly and run to the front door, The limo was right outside Amicitia was already inside. "Hey Spero! Wait, is that an egg? where did you get it from?" I smile, "meowth showed me it, it was in the bushes." Amicitia laughs, "that's my meowth alright, good and finding things." I enter the limo and see my father as well as Amicitia's mother. My father walks up to the limo's window, "Your mother would be very proud to see you off Spero." I nod, "she would..." Amicitia's mother also walked up, "Amicitia, have fun at the Academe dear, also if you see your brother tell him I said hi!" And just like that we left, the limo headed towards the airport to catch a plane to Hoenn, home of Pokemon Academe!

Not only that but what is this egg going to hatch into?

[end of episode]


End file.
